Meant To Be
by Nathanlvr23
Summary: Nathan and Haley are made college roommates at Duke University. Will they learn to love each other? NALEY, Brucas, Jeyton
1. Fate

**Fate**

**Summary:** Nathan and Haley are made college roommates at Duke University. Will they learn to love each other? NALEY, Brucas, Jeyton

_Background information:_

_Nathan – Has been best friends with his half-brother Lucas ever since him and Deb stood up to Dan and made him flee the town. Now Karen and Deb are best friends. _

_Haley – Good friends with Brooke and Peyton. Is at Duke on an academic scholarship._

_Lucas – Has been dating Brooke for the last week. Both him and Nathan got basketball scholarships. Lucas doesn't have HCM._

"Finally my little brother has arrived," Lucas exclaimed happily, "I was wondering when your sorry ass would show up."

"Hey man what's up," Nathan said, giving Lucas a male hand shake.

"Good, I have a new girlfriend. She's really sweet, not to mention incredibly hot," Nathan chuckled. "So what dorm are you in?"

"Umm…Dorm 302"

"Cool my dorm is just down the hall at 305"

"Cool, I'll catch up with you later man. We can grab a bit to eat, and then I can kick your ass at basketball again"

"You wish little bro," Lucas said as he started walking back to his dorm.

"Well looks like I am here," Nathan said to himself, arriving at his dorm room. As he opened the door he noticed that the dorm was quite nice. It consisted of two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and one bathroom. "Cool," Nathan said to himself. "This will be fun." Then Nathan noticed the lights were on, his roommate must have already arrived.

Then out of the bathroom emerged a beautiful girl wrapped in only a towel. She had amazing brown eyes and auburn colored hair. She was short and her face looked incredibly innocent. She was kind of turning Nathan on. Quickly she turned and saw Nathan staring at her, and almost dropped her towel in shock.

"Hey," Nathan said smirking.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haley asked annoyed. Who did this guy think he was?

"Well I'm kinda here because this is my dorm room" Nathan replied, a little annoyed. "I'm your roommate."

"Oh sorry, guess I never really thought about that. I'm Haley James, nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Haley, I'm Nathan Scott," he replied releasing her hand.

"Well I think I better get dressed. The room across the hall is yours I guess." Haley said quickly as she run into her room. She had to get out of there. She didn't know what is was, but Nathan's presence made her extremely nervous. Maybe it was the fact that he was totally hot. No! No! Haley couldn't have a crush on her hot roommate. No, her roommate was defiantly not hot! At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Okay, I'm just going to get unpacked." Nathan said, walking towards his new room. Damn that girl was hot, he thought to himself, starting to unpack. This was going to be a very interesting first semester of college.

I know the chapter is really short, but I promise they will get longer. This is my first fan fiction so I need all the reviews I can get. Tell me what you think whether good or bad, I can take it. Thanks so much for reading! Please REVIEW!


	2. You're Nathan?

Okay so here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy!

**You're Nathan?**

Nathan had just finished unpacking his bags when he heard a knock on his door. He turned around to see Haley standing there, fully dressed. "Damn!" he thought to himself, she still looked amazing clothed. Yet still, he definitely liked her better soaking wet and almost naked. "Hey," he said lightly, "Did you want something?"

"I was just wondering if you want to go with me and my friend Brooke to get a bite to eat," Haley said, while secretly checking Nathan out. Maybe I can sneak a peek of him in the shower she thought. "I've been here for a couple of days so I know some good places to eat."

"Sure, I'd love too! Let me just invite my friend Lucas, and we'll met you guys back here in 10?"

"Okay, sounds great." With that Nathan left the dorm and walked down the hall to knock on Lucas' door.

"Hey loser," Lucas said opening the door. "You ready to get your ass kicked in basketball already?"

"No actually I was wondering if you want to get something to eat with me, my roommate and her friend."

"Dude I'd love too. I can't believe you got a girl roommate. How lucky are you?"

"Yeah I know, but it's not just any girl, it's an extremely hot girl!" Nathan said as he smiled at Lucas. "Come let's go. And by the way, there's no way you can kick my ass at basketball."

Nathan opened the door to his room to find Haley and her friend Brooke laughing hysterically on the couch.

"Hey guys," Nathan said, "This is my friend Lucas."

"Lucas?" Brooke said quickly turning around. "Hey baby!" She exclaimed, running over to give her new boyfriend a hug and a passionate kiss. "I didn't know you were friends with Haley's roommate."

"Yeah, he's Nathan my brother and best friend…remember?"

"Oh goodness, he's THAT Nathan?" Brooke replied feeling quite stupid. "Oh my gosh hi!" she said, giving Nathan a big hug. "Now I am starting to see the family resemblance."

"Luke has told me good things about you." Nathan replied smiling at her. He had to give it to Luke, she was pretty darn hot.

"Are we ready to get going?" Haley asked, frustrated that everyone else seemed to know one another already. She felt left out.

"Oh yeah Luke, this is my bestest friend in the whole world Haley." Brooke said excited.

"Nice to meet you Haley, Brooke has told me a lot about you." Lucas said shaking Haley's had.

"Thanks, Brooke had told me some very interesting things about you." Haley replied causing everyone to laugh.

"Let's get going I'm starving," Nathan said while rubbing his tummy. And with that, they all headed out the door Brooke in Lucas' arms, and Haley and Nathan right behind one another.

Please review I really appreciate it! Tell me what you think of the story, good or bad. Thanks for reading. REVIEW.


	3. Lucia's

Hey guys I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the story so far. I absolutely love getting reviews they make me so happy. Plus, the more reviews I get the more I want to write. This is my third chapter in one day! Anyway, now on to the story.

_**Lucia's**_

The gang arrived at a little Italian restaurant on campus called _Lucia's_. Haley had only been at Duke for a week, and yet it was already one of her favorite places to eat. When they arrived they all sat down in a cozy booth. Naturally, Brooke and Lucas sat together, leaving Nathan sitting next to Haley.

"So, Nathan I hear you from Tree Hill like Lucas," Brooke said while taking a sip of her diet coke.

"Yeah, Luke and I went to the same high school." Nathan replied not interested. He kept thinking about Haley. I wonder if she likes me. What if she thinks I'm sitting to close to her? What if I smell?

"Haley how is it like having Nathan as a roommate?" Lucas asked trying to start up some kind of conversation.

"It's okay I guess," Haley said shyly. "We haven't really got to spend some time together." She was wondering what Nathan was thinking about. His faced seemed confused and worried. Maybe he totally hated sitting next to her. Maybe he thought she was incredibly ugly. Oh gosh I hope this dinner goes by fast.

"Have fun dealing with him…he's a total piece of work." Lucas said laughing.

"Thanks bro," Nathan said chuckling along with Lucas.

"I'm sure I can handle him," Haley whispered so that only Nathan could hear.

The group had a fun time at lunch laughing and catching up on each other's pasts' and high school memories. Nathan already figured Brooke was the high school cheerleader type, but was surprised to find out she actually got good grades in school. He just assumed she was an airhead.

Haley was happy to find out that Nathan played basketball. All the basketball players she knew had very sexy bodies. This boy-girl roommate thing was going to be a blast.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Brooke stated as they were all leaving, "There's a huge party in room 310 tonight. We should all go. Peyton and Jake said they might even come if they can find a babysitter for Jenny"

Nathan and Lucas had already known Jake from high school, and Brooke and Haley have known Peyton since forever. The two had met each other a couple of years ago, and had almost instantly fallen madly in love.

"Yeah I'm in," Nathan said quickly.

"Count me in too," Lucas agreed.

"Hales…?" Brooke asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, what the hell I'll go." Haley exclaimed.

"Yes," Brooke said hugging Haley. "Lucas and I will see you there. It starts around 8:30 or so."

"Okay," Haley replied.

"Oh and Haley, make sure you look hot tonight," Brooke whispered into Haley's ear with a small smirk. "And be sure to have fun with your amazingly gorgeous roommate!"

Please read and REVIEW! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it's kind of short. I **PROMISE** the next one will be much longer.


	4. Crush

Once again thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys are awesome…now on to chapter four. Enjoy!

**Crush**

Nathan and Haley walked into their dorm and quickly dropped onto the couch. It had been an extremely tiresome day already and it wasn't even 6 o'clock.

"Ahh," Nathan said dropping into the comfy couch.

"Long day?" Haley asked, actually concerned.

"You could say that," Nathan replied simply. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure," Haley answered surprised. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Don't really care. You can pick"

"Thanks, be right back," Haley said walking to her small movie collection.

Haley decided on _Love and Basketball_. She was a sucker for love stories (her all time favorites being _the Notebook_ and _a Walk to Remember_), and she figured Nathan would appreciate a movie with basketball in it. Besides, it was all her brothers' favorite movie. A win-win situation.

About half-way through the movie, Nathan looked over at Haley. She looked so sweet and peaceful watching the movie. He wished she could be like that the rest of her life, happy and drama-free. Somehow he already cared for her. He wanted her to do well in life, even if it was without him. Suddenly, Haley walked over to Nathan and straddled his lap. She started gently kissing his neck and playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck. Then all of a sudden, Haley grabbed the collar of Nathan's shirt and pulled him in for a mind-blowing kiss.

"Nathan?" Haley asked waking him up from his dream. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Nathan asked unaware of what was happening.

"You were drooling at the T.V. screen, and licking your lips. Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure I'm fine." God, I've only known this girl for like two seconds and I'm already fantasizing about her.

"Okay," Haley replied. I wonder what that dream of his was about. Maybe it was about me. Naww, probably just Pamela Anderson or something. Then Haley's cell phone rang.

"Hello," she answered, half annoyed.

"Hey Tutor Girl, just wondering how you and boy toy over there are doing," Brooke said, already excited.

"We are just fine Brooke, thanks for asking."

"No hot sex yet?"

"No Brooke, he's my roommate."

"Maybe you'll get some good make-out time in at the party tonight. Or you could always just make-out at your place. That's probably better since you guys have a bed, just incase the kissing leads to something more. Maybe you guys could even..."

"I'm not interested in him that way Brooke." Haley said cutting Brooke off, which was probably a good thing cause who knows what she would have said next.

"Well by the way you were drooling all over him at lunch today I didn't really know what to expect."

"I certainly was not drooling all over him Brooke," Haley replied meanly. Was her crush on Nathan really that obvious?

"Sure, whatever you say Tutor Girl, but we all know that you have a burning desire for Nathan."

"Is there anything else you want Brooke?" Haley said, angry.

"Yeah, what are you wearing tonight?"

"Umm, I don't know…jeans and a top?"

"Please don't Tutor Girl, wear something sexy."

"What do you suggest I wear then Tigger?"

"How about my super hot black mini-skirt that I left over there, and your cute purple top?"

"The incredibly low-cut one?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Oh no Brooke, that outfit is slutty."

"Exactly."

"No way."

"Please Tutor Girl it's only for a couple of hours. Do for your bestest friend Brookie," Brooke pleaded. "Besides don't you want your crush, Nathan, to see you all dolled up?"

"Fine, but only this time. And by the way, bestest isn't even a word."

"Thanks girly. Make sure you wear that outfit, have your hair in cute curls, and put on your hooker heals!"

Before Haley could even object, Brooke had already hung up the phone. "What have I gotten myself into?" Haley thought.

It was already 8:45 and Nathan was waiting for Haley in the living room. They had decided to go to the party together.

"Come on Haley, what can you possibly be doing in there?"

"Oh just having sex with my incredibly hot, supermodel boyfriend. Hold on were almost done." Haley joked.

"So that explains what you've been doing in there for the past couple of hours." Nathan fired back.

"Be patient Nathan, I'm almost ready."

Ten minutes later Haley came out looking very, very hott! Nathan almost had to slap himself in the face, to get his self to stop staring at her. She had her hair down in long, loose curls, framing her face perfectly. Haley was wearing adorable black pumps, and had her make-up done nicely. It looked very natural.

"Wow, you look amazing," Nathan said, wiping his mouth.

"Thanks. You don't look that bad yourself." Haley replied with a smirk of her own. Oh my gosh, that was the dumbest line ever. He probably thinks I'm a totally loser. Come on Haley. Boy does he look good tonight.

Nathan was wearing a black polo that was tight enough to show off his great muscles, and dark jeans. He finished himself off with plain white sneakers and some sexy smelling cologne.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked.

"Why yes, let's go cutie."

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to tell me what you think. REVIEW! Longer chapters ahead. Maybe some action between Naley, Brucas, or even Jeyton?


	5. STOP!

Once again thanks so much for all your reviews! They make me so happy. Now on to chapter five…

**STOP!**

When Nathan and Haley finally arrived at the party the place was already packed. Tons of college freshmen were either drunk, getting laid, or out doing something incredibly stupid under the influence.

"Hey guys! I was wondering when you two would show up. What have you been doing?" Brooke said giving Haley a wink. She was wearing a dangly, black top with skinny jeans and wedges. (Of course the top was extremely low cut.)

"Just getting ready," Haley replied, glaring at Brooke.

"Sure, whatever you say."

Suddenly Peyton and Jake walked through the doors. Immediately Brooke sprinted towards Peyton for a hug.

"Gosh, I haven't seen in such a long time. I missed you so much." Brooke cried.

"I missed you too Tigger. Now were is Tutor Girl?" Peyton asked.

"Right here." Haley said, giving Peyton a hug.

"Hey man, what's up?" Nathan asked walking up to Jake.

"Not much, what's up with you guys?" Jake said looking at Nathan and Lucas.

"Just moving in and basketball stuff." Lucas answered simply.

"Cool."

Nathan and Lucas introduced themselves to Peyton, while Jake met Haley and Brooke. They had all heard of each other before, but had never actually seen one another face to face.

"Well let's go Lucas, before all the good make-out spots are gone. Talk to you later Goldilocks! And you too Tutor Girl!" Brooke said while being dragged away by Lucas.

"Come on Jake, let's go look around." Peyton said, purposely leaving Nathan and Haley alone. Brooke had talked to Peyton on the phone about Haley's little crush. Her and Brooke had thought some alone time between the two would do them good.

"So…." Nathan said, "You want me to get you something to drink?"

"Sure that would be great." Haley replied smiling.

Nathan went to get them both Coke, with of course, several shots of Rum in them.

"Here you go," Nathan said, giving Haley her drink.

"Thanks," she replied. The drink was way to strong for Haley, but she didn't want Nathan to think she was a lightweight.

Meanwhile, Brooke and Lucas had been passionately making-out for almost the past hour, and had decided to continue what they were doing back in Brooke's room. Peyton and Jake had already headed out early, after receiving a concerned call from Jenny's babysitter.

This left Nathan and Haley at the party, all alone. By this time, Haley was already drunk, resting on the couch with Nathan. Nathan had decided not to drink that much since he had basketball practice the next day. Finally, he was maturing.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked looking at Haley. Her eyes were red and she looked like she was going to pass out in seconds.

"Yeah I'm fine, as long as I'm with you," Haley said sexily, while climbing over to sit on Nathan's lap. She was definitely more daring when she was drunk.

"Thanks," was all Nathan could let out, still surprised by Haley's actions. Then she grabbed Nathan shirt to pull him closer to her. Finally, Haley dove in to kiss him. Nathan pulled away. It was not that he didn't like kissing Haley; it was just that he didn't Haley to be kissing him just 'because she was really drunk.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked confused.

"Nothing, it's just..."

"It's just that you don't like me."

"No, that's not it."

"You like Brooke, don't you?"

"No."

"You know I thought you were different. That you might actually like me, even though I'm not as slutty as Brooke. You are just like every other guy, aren't you?"

"No. Haley please listen to me."

"Forget it," Haley said walking off. She'll show him. She can get a guy to like her.

"Gosh," Nathan said getting up to go find Haley, "Why am I so damn stupid?"

Haley was walking around looking for a cute guy to make Nathan jealous. There, she had spotted one.

"Hey cutie," Haley said walking over to him. "What's your name?"

"Vince," replied the guy huskily. "What's your name sexy?"

"Haley, but you can call me whatever you'd like." Haley was now smirking.

Vince suddenly pinned Haley against the wall and started touching her all over. He was starting to wear out his welcome, and was actually hurting Haley.

"Whoa Vince, please stop. This is way too much." Haley pleaded.

"This is your fault, you came over here." Vince replied coldly.

"I'm serious, STOP."

Nathan turned around; he heard a girl's voice. It was Haley's voice. He saw Haley's top being pulled off by some weird guy. She seemed really weak and tired. He sprinted over to Haley's rescue and starting beating up Vince. Vince was on the ground after three punches to the face. "That was easy," Nathan said. Nathan then quickly picked up Haley and brought her back to their room.

**Thanks so much for reading. Please REVIEW! Next chapter….more Naley action!**


	6. You Saved Me

I really appreciate all the reviews I have been getting. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. On with chapter six….

**You Saved Me**

Haley had been laying on the bed for a couple of hours when Nathan came back into her bedroom wearing his pajama pants and a wife beater that showed off his gorgeous arms!

"Hey," Haley said softly opening her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked.

"Like hell," Haley replied laughing lightly.

"I know the feeling,"

"Look Nathan I'm really glad you found me and all, but why did you save me? You don't even like me."

"Who said I didn't like you?"

"Well I just figured that since you pulled back from the kiss, you didn't like me."

"Look Haley, I do like you, a lot actually, and I just didn't want you to only be kissing me because you were drunk. I wanted you to kiss me on your own, without the alcohol's help.

"I understand. Sorry I flipped out on you, it's just I can be a total wreck when I'm drunk."

"It's better than being a total wreck all the time." Nathan joked.

"Yeah, I guess." Haley laughed. This guy was incredibly sweet even after I totally yelled at him.

"So the guy didn't get a chance to hurt you or do anything?"

"No, you saved me."

"I'll be happy to save you anytime." Nathan said to her smiling. With that Nathan pulled Haley in for a kiss. Slowly, as the kiss grew deeper, Haley pulled Nathan onto the bed with her. They were heavily making-out when Haley pulled back.

"Are we dating now or just friends with benefits," Haley asked, secretly hoping he would pick dating.

"Uhh…I don't know. What do you want."

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Okay I'll be your boyfriend on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to be my girlfriend."

Haley just laughed while pulling him closer to her, "I think I can handle that." The two continued to make-out and then cuddled on the bed together until they both fell asleep.

Brooke woke up and rolled over to find a naked Lucas lying next to her.

"Morning pretty girl," Luke said softy. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful, I was next to you," Brooke said giving him a peck on the lips. "Oh my gosh, I wonder what Tutor Girl and Boy Toy did last night. I have got to call her."

"Hello?" Haley answered her phone still half asleep. Who the hell calls this early in the morning?

"Hey Tutor Girl, how was your date last night."

"I wasn't a date, but it went fine."

"Haley, who are you talking to?" Nathan asked being awakened by the noise.

"Just Brooke babe, go back to sleep," Haley said kissing him.

"Who was that Tutor Girl? Was that Nathan? Is he in your bed? Are you two naked? I knew you were a slut."

"Whoa Brooke I am definitely not a slut."

"Then why is Boy Toy in your bed."

"First of all, I don't know how you figured out he was in my bed. Secondly, we are both dressed. And thirdly, me and Boy Toy are dating."

"YES! Are you serious? I knew you two had the hotts for each other. It was only a matter of time. I am so happy for you two."

"Thanks, Brooke."

"So when did all this happen? I want details"

"Well last night I was incredibly drunk, and just started kissing Nathan out of the blue. He pulled back so I thought he didn't like me. Then I tried to make Nathan jealous so I started to hit on another guy. The guy started getting extremely inappropriate, so then Nathan came and saved me, only after totally kicking the guy's ass. Nathan carried me back to our dorm and we just worked everything out."

"Wow Haley, did you just say that all in one breath?"

"Yeah, I think so. I was trying to keep the description short."

"Good job," Brooke said laughing at her weird friend.

"So what did you and Lucas do last night," Haley asked pretty much already knowing the answer.

"Well we just sat outside and talked for the rest of the night."

"Are you serious?"

"No! We had sex of course."

"Figured."

"No Hales, this guy is different. I really like him. Besides, he is absolutely AMAZING in bed.

"Good for you Brooke. You deserve a great guy."

"Thanks Tutor Girl, so do you."

"Nathan is defiantly a great guy. Plus he looks really cute in the morning," Haley said kissing Nathan's cheek.

"We should go shopping today while the boys are at basketball practice. Besides I need to buy some lingerie, I can tell Lucas is going to keep me busy," Brooke said smirking.

"Eww, Brooke I really didn't need to know about you and Lucas' sex life."

"Oh please Hales, don't act like you aren't interested. I'll even help you buy some sexy lingerie for Nathan."

"Thanks Brooke, but I don't know if me and Nathan are like that. I mean we only started dating a couple of hours ago."

"Whatever. Suit yourself. I'll call you later for shopping."

"Okay, bye Tigger."

"Bye Tutor Girl."

It was a couple of hours later and Haley was making French toast for her and Nathan. Nathan just walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel.

"Hey sexy," Haley said smiling, "Come here." Nathan walked over and gave Haley a kiss.

"I think I'm gonna like us dating," Nathan said kissing Haley again.

"I think I'm gonna like seeing you shirtless everyday," Haley replied touching his hard chest. The two started making out passionately, both thinking how great this year was going to be.

**Thanks for reading once again. Make sure you keep reviewing it helps me update sooner and write better chapters. REVIEW!**


	7. Perfect Together

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been incredibly busy. Anyway here is chapter seven. Sorry for mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – Perfect Together**

Nathan and Haley's hot make-out session was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Son of a bitch," Haley mumbled under her breath, causing Nathan to smirk.

"Don't worry baby, you can kiss your sexy boyfriend later. I'm going to go get dressed." Nathan said seductively, walking away.

_Who in the hell is this?_ Haley thought to herself answering the door.

"Hey bestest friend!" Brooke said with a huge grin on her face.

"Why are you here Brooke?" Haley asked, slightly annoyed.

"Goodness Hales, is that any way to talk to your bestest friend Brookie? Oh wait, did I interrupt something between you and your hot boyfriend?"

"Shut up Brooke." Haley replied wondering why Brooke could always read her so easily.

"Oh Tutor Girl don't get bitchy with me, I just came by to go shopping."

"Oh right, come on in let me just get my purse." Haley said while turning around and bumping into Nathan.

"Sorry Nate, just grabbing my purse. Brooke and I are going shopping."

"Yeah, for sexy lingerie!" Brooke added in, quickly getting a death glare from Haley.

"Uh no that's just Brooke," Haley told Nathan, incredibly embarrassed.

"Oh sounds like fun. Luke and I are going to our first basketball practice." Nathan replied, smiling at how his girlfriend looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

Haley quickly found her purse and was walking out the door with Brooke, when Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled Haley in for a soft kiss.

"Didn't think you were leaving me without a goodbye kiss did ya?" Nathan asked smirking.

Haley just smiled at her boyfriend's cuteness. "Of course not."

Gentlemen this is going to be a very hard and competitive basketball season. There are some extremely tough teams we are going to be up against this season and…blah blah

Nathan wasn't listening to Whitey, his basketball coach. All he could think about was Haley. Her beautiful brown eyes, gorgeous smile, and hot body. Boy did he like her.

"So Hales, looks like you and Nathan are happy," Brooke said while her and Haley walked into the lingerie store.

"Totally! He is like the most amazing guy I have ever met." Haley replied while smiling.

"So how was the sex?"

"What sex?"

"Well I just figured you had sex."

"Why?"

"He was kinda standing naked in a towel when I got to your room."

"Oh…he just got out of the shower. We haven't had sex yet and I'm not sure I wan't to have sex with him already. I don't things to be just about sex with us, I like him too much."

"That's smart Haley. I admire that."

"Thanks Tiger."

"But that still doesn't mean you can't buy sexy lingerie." Brooke said as she threw Haley an outfit. "Try this on now! No complaints!"

Finally after an incredibly long practice Nathan and Lucas were finally getting back.

"Hey Luke, you wanna come to my room and chill? I can order us a pizza." Nathan asked Lucas, while opening his door.

"When have I ever rejected a pizza?" Lucas joked while walking into the room.

"Is practice always going to be like that?" Nathan questioned, while sighing and sitting down on the couch. "I'm dead tired after the first practice."

"I hope not. Maybe Whitey's just being hard on us the first day." Lucas responded, hoping his answer was true. He knew he couldn't last many more practices like that one. His thoughts were interrupted by a laughing Brooke and Haley entering the room with several shopping bags.

"Hey Broody," Brooke exclaimed while her and Haley plopped on the couch next to the guys. As Lucas leaned into kiss Brooke, she jerked her head away.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, quite confused.

"You're all sweaty…and disgusting. What happened to showers?" Brooke commented, making a face.

Lucas just chuckled. "I guess I'll go take a quick shower. Be back in a couple minutes, don't think I forgot about the pizza." With that, he walked out the door.

As Lucas left Haley whispered into Nathan's ear, "The whole sweaty thing is kinda turning me on."

"Really?" Nathan replied sexily.

"Yeah," Haley said leaning in, but then quickly turned away. "But the smell is a turn off. Get your ass up and take a shower."

"Gosh your such a tease," Nathan said getting up, but then immediately felt bad once he saw the smirk on Haley's face turn into a frown. "Don't worry babe, I'm just kidding. It's actually kinda sexy when you boss me around."

Haley laughed, "Oh just shut up and take a shower."

"Are you sure you don't want to join me? We can be hot and sweaty together?"

"I think I'm fine Nathan," Haley replied, smiling widely.

"Okay, but the offer still stands," Nathan said walking into the bathroom.

Brooke just sat on the couch watching the two of them flirt thinking, "God those two are so perfect together."

**Sorry this chapter is short again! Anyway I'm going to try and update more often. Be on the lookout for updates. Please REVIEW, it doesn't take that long. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
